Roommate
by Akipanda
Summary: Eren Jäger is a freshman at University and will live in the dorms from now on. There are some problems though. First, He is gay and second, his roommate is hot as hell. Modern Day, Reincarnation AU, Ereri, M for later chapters(Coverart is mine!)


**Title: Roommate**

**Pairing: Eren x Levi / Levi x Eren**

**Notes**

***Modern Day AU**

***Levi is the same age as Eren **

***Reincarnation AU(Will appear later though) **

***Mikasa is bloodrelated to Eren, so she actually is his sister! **

***Rated M for later chapters (and to be save)**

**Summary: **

**Eren Jäger is a freshman at University and will live in the dorms from now on. There are some problems though. He is gay and his roommate is hot as hell! (Summary will be updated, when the stories progresses) **

* * *

Stepping in front of the gates to his university's building, the young brunette took a deep breath. Closing his eyes he tightened the grip around his bag of clothes and belongings. Breathing out and in. He was nervous. Eren Jäger would start to live here from today on, although without anyone knowing here on the campus. His best friend Armin still had to take a year in school until he could go to university and his sister Mikasa went to another one of her choice.

He opened his eyes and felt the autumn air around him. He saw people walking around in front of the building and around the campus. Slowly he took the first steps into the dorm's direction. He paced up his speed until he was near to running. In front of the building he took out his keys to look at the room's number he would be living in.

"101 hm..", he said to himself almost whispering. The brunette rushed into the building to find his room and soon he was standing in front of it. He would have a roommate, the freshman knew that, but he couldn't feel at ease with that fact. That roommate will be male for sure and he just hopes it won't be one he would fall for.

With his heart racing he knocked at the door and deep male voice answered: "Who's there?" Eren swallowed. "Eren Jäger, you're new roommate I guess.", he answered. He heard the steps inside the room being made towards the door until said door flung open and the owner of the deep male voice showed himself.

Eren couldn't believe this. _Why, seriously.. why_. His roommate was shorter, but extremely well built, as Eren could see through the man's black tank top. The brunette's eyes went to his roommate's eyes, sharp steel eyes and his face was showing no expression at all. The freshman noticed the raven hair and the undercut, followed by the man's pierced right ear. A helix and two normal ear piercings.

Eren could already feel blushing up as he stared at his new roommate. Said man furrowed his eyebrows in an annoyed manner. "What the fuck are you staring at?!", he said angrily and shook Eren out of his thoughts. "N-Nothing!", the brunette stuttered. "Then come the fuck in.", the black haired man said bluntly and made his way back into the room, showing his back to Eren, who was admiring the perfect ass of this man, although it was covered in grey pyjama pants. _S-Sexy_.."Y-Yeah..", he said and followed his roommate into the room. That guy was exactly his type.

It wasn't big, but it wouldn't bother Eren. It was a casual room, two beds, one on each side and two working desks, in the middle of the wall, where the heads of the beds were, was a window. A sink was placed near the door.

The black haired man threw himself onto the bed on the right side, while Eren was just standing in the room.

"So.", the man began. "I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Levi Ackermann, freshman. Major in English Literature.", he said while Eren positioned himself on the other bed. He threw off his jacket and tossed his shows somewhere he thought they wouldn't bother, but Levi flinched at that. "Urg. Don't just toss them somewhere! Put them where the shoes are supposed to be, God dammit.", Levi said and facepalmed himself.

Eren quickly tidied up the 'mess' he made and sat back on his bed. "Uhm.. Eren Jäger, freshman. Major in Art.", he introduced himself. "Okay", Levi said and sat himself up, cross-legged. The black haired man furrowed his brows again and said: "I think we need to set up some rules, brat." Well, although Levi was exactly his type visually, he definitely wasn't his type when it came to Levi's behaviour, but Eren nodded.

"First, although this place is small as fuck, I don't want to live in a dirty shithole. So clean up your shit and don't let it lie around." Well, he did make a point there. Eren also would like to live as nicely as possible. "Second, I know that parties can be fun and stuff, but don't bring any shitty slut up here. And with shitty slut I mean every girl you would want to make out with here.", Levi said with and angry undertone in his voice. Without thinking, Eren defended himself with his most casual excuse: "I don't think that this will be any problem, I'm gay as a guy could be."

Levi looked at him with widened eyes and Eren couldn't believe he just said that with a straight face. He could feel himself blushing up, he just wanted to disappear. First day, and he already embarrassed himself.

Levi's expression went back to his neutral one though soon. "Well then I mean every fucking guy you might end up." That's it? "Anyways. I'm going to shower, you wanna come with me, brat?", he said with a straight face. Eren was dumbfounded. Didn't he just tell Levi about his homosexuality? The other man noticed the brunette's confused expression and began to explain: "Everyone showers with their roommate in fixed times, so nothing gets fucked up with waiting for a shower, although you could always use the bathtub. Cuz' nobody uses the bathtub" _Fuck_. Eren cursed inside of his mind. This year won't be an easy one for him.

* * *

Eren followed Levi to the bathrooms and took a look at the showers. It was just a giant room with two shower heads attached to the walls. Levi took off his clothes and placed them onto on of the two sinks, located near the door, which led to the hallway. Eren looked away, as the now nude Levi made his way to the one of the shower heads and turned on the hot water.

Eren undressed himself quickly and did the same as his roommate. The entire shower, they didn't spoke a word, the brunette did just try to avoid looking at Levi. It was awkward.

* * *

Back in their room, Levi brushed his teeth and laid himself back onto his bed to sleep, showing his back to the brunette, who did the same.

Lights shut off, the window was shut, it silence. Still, very awkward to Eren, as he stared at the ceiling. "Brat.", he heard Levi say. "Yeah?", Eren answered. "We will be stuck together for at least a year. You are gay and I don't really care, but I don't want things to get fucked up, so keep your dick away from me.", he said bluntly.

Eren was annoyed. As if he would jump every guy he sees. _Although Levi was still good looking as fuck_. "Got it", he said rolling himself over to face the wall and hopefully getting some sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review! :) **


End file.
